


He Stole My Knight • Woosan

by honeyhaechann



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Car Accidents, Coma, Crying, Drinking, Drunk Driving, Hospitals, M/M, Making Out, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Party Host Jackson Wang, Partying, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Swearing, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechann/pseuds/honeyhaechann
Summary: His heart reminds him of all the light, feathery kisses placed on his neck and cheeks that catch him by surprise and the way the younger boy holds him close when he sleeps.His head is screaming at him, trying to pull him back into reality, the reality that he simply can't fall in love with his brother's boyfriend.How do you choose between your heart and your head? San has no fucking idea, but his morals don't seem to be winning him over this time.- Slow updates -
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Frat Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic is a little different from what I typically write, but it’s been in my drafts for so long that I figured I’d try working on it again. Keep in mind I’m only 16 and have absolutely no idea how parties or college work, so if they’re inaccurate just uh...pretend for me. Updates will be slow, sorry about that. Anyways, enjoy what I’ve got so far🥰

ELOIS

-Members-

Yunho: 22

Yeosang: 21

Seonghwa: 21

San: 21

Hongjoong: 20

Jongho: 20

Mingi: 19

DIAMONE

-Main Members-

Chan: 21

Minho: 20

Hyunjin: 20

KARATI

-Main Members-

Mingyu: 22

Joshua: 19

NEO

-Main Members-

Johnny: 22

Jaehyun: 21

Hwan: 20

PEGGARI

-Main Members-

Jackson: 22

Haneul: 20

-Not in a frat-

Wooyoung: 19


	2. Chokers and Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooyoung and Hwan quite chaotically prepare themselves for a huge college party thrown by the PEGGARI house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely don’t know how to summarize the chapters without spoiling anything ahaha anyways prepare yourselves for several gay comments up ahead brought by the confident gay himself, Choi Hwan.

"Damn," Hwan muttered under his breath as he observed his boyfriend in the mirror. Fuck, he looked so hot, Hwan wasn't even sure if they'd get out of the house tonight.

"Quit staring, sweetheart," Wooyoung retorted. He turned around and sent the older man a smirk before pressing their lips together for a few seconds.

"Can't help it." Wooyoung moved around his boyfriend to look around for his boots in the disastrous room they were standing in. It was one of the ELOIS boys' rooms, as they'd given it up to let the two get ready for a party in there. Hwan's brother was a part of the house, so he got "special treatment", as he liked to call it.

"Baby, where'd I put my boots at?" Wooyoung asked with a pout. How was Hwan supposed to concentrate on boots when Wooyoung stood there in his tightass black, ripped jeans and loose shirt that showed his collarbo—

"Hwannie! I told you to quit staring." Wooyoung's cheeks were a bright shade of red when Hwan looked up at his face, causing him to let out a laugh.

"Right. They're next to my bag," Hwan answered with a grin. He watched Wooyoung make his way over to the door where his bag sat on the floor. Lo and behold, Wooyoung's black boots sat next to it.

Hwan waited until Wooyoung was finished putting his boots on to hold out his arms, an indicator for the younger to come over to him. Wooyoung gladly obliged, placing his head against his boyfriend's neck and breathing in the smell of his cologne. God, he could drown in that scent for all he cared. But before he could fulfill his wish, Hwan pulled away.

"Can you help me with some makeup? Since, ya know...you're good at that stuff?" he asked quietly, as if he was afraid Wooyoung would say no. Who was Wooyoung to deny someone of receiving his makeup skills, _especially_ Hwan?

"Of course. Let's go into the bathroom so we don't add onto the mess in here."

"I'm sure Mingi wouldn't mind—" Hwan was cut off by Wooyoung yanking him towards the door by his wrist.

They walked down the hall to one of the upstairs bathrooms, where Hongjoong was currently leaning over the counter, messing with his hair.

"Please don't fuck in the only good bathroom in this house," he whined when he saw the couple approach.

Wooyoung's face reddened as Hwan just giggled. Which caused Wooyoung to turn even darker because, wow, that was cute.

"I-I'm just doing his makeup," he muttered while Hwan made himself comfy on the edge of the tub. Hongjoong silently thought to himself that maybe he should push the kid in, but San would probably end him if he killed his brother.

"Can I get blue eyeshadow?" Hwan asked eargerly. He loved it when Wooyoung did his makeup, not only because he got plenty of affection during the process, but also because no matter what combination was thrown at him, the boy always managed to make it come out looking amazing.

"Anything you want."

Wooyoung hummed a song to himself as he dabbed his makeup brush into different colors, all while Hwan messed with the holes in his jeans. He'd have to make sure to bring a hoodie with him to the party because with all those holes and barely any actual jeans, Wooyoung was bound to get cold.

"Why blue?" Hongjoong asked, noticing that neither Hwan's black crop top nor his grey jeans had blue on them.

"Matches Wooyoung's contacts."

Hongjoong fake gagged at the two and their stupid, sappy romance as he finished up literally drowning his hair in hair spray.

"Well, looks like I'm about to head out. Party started an hour ago; don't you two think you should ditch arriving 'fashionably late' and hurry the hell up? You're going to completely miss the whole party at this pace."

Hwan rolled his eyes, which nearly caused Wooyoung to mess up his makeup.

"We'll be fine, Hongjoong. Go on ahead, and let San know that we'll be ready within 10 minutes, since he agreed to take us."

"Ten minutes?" Wooyoung squeaked in surprise. Fuck, he'd have to hurry this makeup process up. He dabbed his brush into more eye shadow and lifted his arm to apply it.

"Hey," Hwan said softly, grabbing his boyfriend's wrist. He received a surprised look from the younger, which he just met with a smile. "Don't rush it. If it takes longer, that's okay."

Wooyoung nodded and began applying the eye shadow to the corners of Hwan's eyes. He bit his bottom lip and narrowed his brows in concentration as he sat on his boyfriends legs, his own on either side and Hwan's hands on his waist.

"You're so pretty, baby." Hwan lifted a hand and pushed some of Wooyoung's hair behind his ear. The younger blushed but continued doing his makeup, although Hwan was making it very difficult with his eyes being open.

"Close your eyes, silly. Can't see your eyelids when they're open," Wooyoung whined, releasing his bottom lip from behind his teeth. He smiled happily when Hwan cooperated and continued with the makeup.

"Do you want eyeliner?"

Hwan let out a hum that Wooyoung took as a yes.

Wooyoung bit his tongue as he concentrated really hard on making his boyfriend's eyeliner as straight as possible.

"Done!" he exclaimed before setting the makeup back on the counter. He grabbed Hwan's hands as the boy opened his eyes and tugged him to his feet, bringing him in front of the mirror.

"Do you like it?"

Hwan grinned at his reflection before turning to the younger boy and placing their foreheads together.

"I love it," he exhaled. He glanced down at Wooyoung's neck for a second before his expression brightened. "I'll be back."

Hwan left the bathroom and quickly ran into his brother's room, where he knew he'd find a choker that he could throw on Wooyoung. Of course his boyfriend already looked overwhelmingly stunning in what he had on, but a little more wouldn't hurt, right?

"Where'd you get that choker..." Wooyoung asked while eyeing the object as Hwan entered the bathroom again.

"San's room. Can I put it on you?"

Wooyoung nodded with a soft smile; he actually really liked chokers, and Hwan loved them even more, so he'd definitely be in for it tonight.

Hwan quickly clasped the ends of the choker together, his cold fingers brushing against Wooyoung's neck and sending a chill up his spine.

"So my hands can occupy something else tonight," Hwan whispered in his boyfriend's ear. He smirked to himself when he looked up and saw Wooyoung staring at him in the mirror with a face that was red as fuck.

He left and entered Mingi's room to gather his shoes and a hoodie before poking his head back into the bathroom where Wooyoung still stood with a flustered expression, casually shifting the choker on his neck.

"You coming?" Hwan asked eagerly, snapping the boy out of his trance. Wooyoung gave a nod and turned the light off before following him downstairs, where San sat at the kitchen counter with a couple friends around him.


	3. Vodka? We Don’t Talk About Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive at the party and are instantly welcomed with alcohol galore. Wooyoung becomes a tease on the dance floor. Cue the sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwan would be the type to seduce you in public while wearing pretty princess underwear it just works like that.

"Jaehyun, shouldn't you be going to get your girlfriend?" San questioned as he saw Hwan and Wooyoung come downstairs and walk up to the group.

"I suppose. Mingyu, you riding along?"

Mingyu gave a nod and crushed an empty beer can in his hand before tossing it into the trash can.

"See ya at the party, San," he called behind him as he followed Jaehyun out the front door.

Once the house was silent, San turned around, his first words to the couple next to him being, "Is that my choker—"

Hwan let out a groan.

"It looks good on Wooyoung though. Please don't take it off," he whined, arms snaking around his boyfriend's waist and lightly gripping his t-shirt.

"It's fine, Hwan," San said to his brother before locking eyes with Wooyoung. "If you ruin my choker I'll end you both."

Wooyoung gave him a frightened look, which just arose laughter from San.

"I'm kidding. Let's go before the party misses us."

San got up and grabbed his keys as the other two boys followed him out of the house, one of Hwan's hands around his boyfriend's waist until they sat in the back of the car.

"You two better not drink too much tonight because I'm not dealing with what happened at the last party again," San said to the two in the back as he pulled out of the driveway.

Hwan laughed to himself, tracing shapes onto Wooyoung's thigh. He remembered how much San had complained to him after the last party he'd gone to with the boys, where Hwan had gotten blackout drunk and ended up throwing up all over the bathroom floor. He'd missed several parties between then and now due to San refusing to let him go, but the older figured that with Wooyoung there, Hwan wouldn't absolutely lose himself in alcohol again. Maybe.

Wooyoung rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, his hands tangled in one of Hwan's. He was already halfway asleep, so he was really hoping to god that the party would wake him the fuck up.

San pulled into the nearest plot of land when the PEGGARI house came into view a few minutes later. He put the car in park and glanced back at the two behind him. Wooyoung looked completely out of it, and the face Hwan sent him showed that the boy was hardly awake.

Deeming it a proper time, San slammed his hand on the horn, which sent both a sleeping Wooyoung, and the boy underneath him practically jumping out of their seats.

"We've made it, idiots. You better head inside before you have to carry Wooyoung," San laughed before getting out.

"Why you so sleepy, hm?" Hwan asked as he ran a hand through Wooyoung's wavy, blond hair.

"Dunno. Some alcohol might get me going." Wooyoung sat up and rubbed his eyes, Hwan laughing at his comment. They finally got out of the car and intertwined their hands as they walked down the sidewalk towards the party house.

The PEGGARI house was huge, even though it only held 8 people. A lot of the parties were hosted there—usually the wild ones. Hwan had heard several stories of people literally diving off the balcony and onto one of the living room couches. A lot of the college students walked away from one of the famous parties either completely wasted or injured. Hwan had only experienced the first so far.

Once they passed the front doors, Wooyoung had already found a small group of friends, and he squeezed Hwan's hand for a couple seconds to let him know he would be running off.

Hwan just watched from a distance from his spot against the wall. Where his friends were was beyond him; they were probably already drunk off of their asses on the dance floor.

Wooyoung was already laughing with his friends, and it made Hwan smile to see his boyfriend enjoying himself. He didn't really understand how the kid could even hear anything over the earrape the party's DJ was playing.

"Lonely, hot stuff?"

Hwan considered throwing hands for a split second, but he calmed once he looked next to him and saw his best friend Chan holding up two shot glasses.

He took one with a laugh and quickly downed it, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing hard at the burn that ripped its way down his throat. God, the vodka brought back memories.

"Remember what happened last time I had vodka?" he asked with a cough.

Chan nearly choked on his own drink, the memories now flooding back to him.

"Dude, you were out cold for so long. I still feel kinda bad for your brother for having to clean up all tha—"

"Don't pity him," Hwan huffed.

Chan laughed at him before pointing at his shotglass with raised brows, signaling that he wanted to know whether or not Hwan wanted more to drink.

"Get me something a little lighter, good god."

Chan took the glass and walked away with a smile as Hwan's other friend popped up. Damn, was he a magnet or something?

"Johnny~" he greeted the tall boy, doing some stupid handshake they'd made up back in middle school. "How's the party?"

Johnny rolled his eyes and took a sip of his orange fanta; typical Johnny, not wanting to drink at a party.

"Literal ass. I want to smack the DJ across the face with a fucking skillet, man. I can't hear a god damn thing. I came here to have some fun, not to lose my hearing. But hey, everyone's drunk, and I've already gotten head from that cute freshie."

Hwan gave him a disgusted look.

"What? She has the tits of a pornstar, okay? Couldn't help myself," Johnny defended. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair before taking another drink of his soda. Seriously, this kid gets drunk at one party and only drinks soda now, what's wrong with him?

"I brought you apple juice," Chan interrupted the two before elbowing Johnny in the side.

"What?"

"I'm kidding. It's just a cocktail. Jaebum said they were really good, so you'd better enjoy it," Chan explained as he drank another shot of god knows what.

"You're actually going to be so badly hungover tomorrow," the tall man beside him commented. "And I'm not helping you through that, dumbass."

Chan just shrugged as he swallowed down the liquid, definitely already drunk because of how little affected he was by the taste.

Hwan glanced around the living room and spotted Wooyoung and a couple of his friends not too far away. He tapped Chan on the arm, mumbling a quick "I'm going to check on Woo" before disappearing into the sea of people.

"Hey," Hwan whispered—well, kind of—into Wooyoung's neck as his arms wrapped around the boy. Wooyoung's friends held back their laughter and quickly bid him a farewell at the sight of his boyfriend.

Wooyoung turned around and wrapped his arms around Hwan's neck, wrists crossing. He played with the older's dark brown locks, twisting a segment of the hair around in his fingers.

"How are your friends?" Hwan asked, breaking the silence—although the house was actually _far_ from silent—between them as he looked into Wooyoung's eyes, his blue contacts glowing in the light.

"Good. Haneul wants to meet at the café tomorrow to study for our chemistry bullshit." Wooyoung glanced down when he felt an odd prodding at his back and saw Hwan was holding a glass of something."Vodka?"

"God no," Hwan laughed. He unwrapped his arms from around his boyfriend and held the shotglass up to Wooyoung's lips.

The younger placed a hand on the bottom of the glass and let Hwan angle it towards his mouth when he slowly tipped his head back.

Fuck, if Hwan wasn't so concerned about making sure Wooyoung didn't either drink all of his cocktail or spill it on himself (although that would've been pretty hot, he will admit), he would probably be lost in his own unholy thoughts with how much of his boyfriend's neck was on display at the moment.

Wooyoung gulped down the liquid with a content smile before Hwan took the glass back and finished the rest. He walked towards the wall and set the glass on a random table with Wooyoung trailing behind him like a lost puppy. A stunningly gorgeous puppy, at that.

Wooyoung seemed to be staring into the distance as he and Hwan returned to the somewhat-center of the room.

"What you thinking about, hot stuff?" Hwan asked when he noticed the younger was rather distracted.

"I have an idea...." the boy confessed, biting his bottom lip and letting it slide out from under his teeth after a second or two. Hwan's mind was already running wild with the glint of excitement he sensed in Wooyoung's eyes. He raised his brows as a silent urge for him to continue.

"We see who gives in to the other first."

Hwan's heart actually started racing once those words left Wooyoung's mouth, and he immediately wanted to whine that the game wasn't very fair. However, he knew Wooyoung was about as likely to lose as he was.

"Deal," Hwan whispered into the crevice of Wooyoung's neck before intertwining their fingers and turning his attention back to the party.

Shit, maybe he'd be the one to lose, especially when a sexual song came on and Wooyoung sent him "the look". Hwan could already feel his breath catching in his throat when the younger pressed their chests together and looked up, lips parted as they locked eyes.

"You're kidding, right?" Hwan muttered, fighting the urge to kiss his boyfriend absolutely senseless. "That's cheating."

Wooyoung rolled his eyes, which did _not_ help the older's case. Once he noticed Hwan let out a heavy breath, he smirked and let out a chuckle.

"No it's not. You want a drink, baby?"

Hwan nodded, not really trusting what may or may not have slipped out if he started talking.

He watched Wooyoung disappear through the crowd and sighed. It was going to take all his literal physical strength to not fuck that boy until he saw stars tonight, especially with how he was acting already.

Hwan clasped his hands over the bottom of his crop top and fanned himself with it. He wasn't sure whether it was actually hot in there, the alcohol was getting to him, or if it was just Wooyoung's existence.

His thoughts were interrupted when Wooyoung reappeared in front of him, a drink in each hand. He handed the older one and downed the other way too quickly.

"I'm going to dance. Don't enjoy yourself too much," Wooyoung whispered into his boyfriend's ear, purposely letting his lips touch Hwan's neck.

Hwan bit his bottom lip and made the rash decision, _okay, two can play this game_. He put each of his pointer fingers in a belt loop on Wooyoung's jeans and yanked the boy closer so that their foreheads were together.

"Mm, I just might," Hwan said, and god, his voice came out a lot deeper than he expected. But he definitely wasn't complaining when he saw Wooyoung's eyes grow wide.

"Have fun." He let go of the younger's jeans and turned him around, giving his ass a rough slap before watching him saunter to the dance floor.

It hadn't even been 5 minutes, and Wooyoung was already back in front of Hwan, hands interlocked behind the older's neck as he swayed to the music.

Hwan was smiling like an idiot because his boyfriend was actually really cute, and he wanted to stay like this forever. He didn't usually seem to get what he wanted, and of course this time was no different.

Wooyoung sensed that Hwan was relaxing in his hold, and he smirked to himself. He wasn't going to lose the game he'd put into place. He wouldn't be Wooyoung if he gave up that easily.

So, he did the next logical thing: make Hwan lose. And he knew his plan was working when he pulled their bodies together—very roughly, at that—and Hwan gripped his hips, letting a shaky breath escape his mouth.

That's it. That was the last fucking straw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably spelt PEGGARI wrong like 10 times and will most likely continue to, pardon me for that🚶🏼♂️


	4. Mango Lube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan and Wooyoung find a vacant bedroom, and a fat load of intimacy follows closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously cannot do these summaries to save my life. This is the first decent smut I’ve ever written, so bear with me

Wooyoung felt himself get yanked by the arm to the stairs before he had the chance to even process what was going on. He wasn't upset, however, because Hwan was obviously going to fuck up his end of their deal.

"Where we going," the younger teased as he bit his bottom lip to try and get rid of the smirk threatening to appear.

Hwan didn't say a word but kept on pulling his boyfriend through the crowded area and to the stairs.

"Baby~" Wooyoung pouted. He put all his weight in one spot to prevent Hwan from dragging him any further. And of course, his plan worked out perfectly, as Hwan whipped around to face him with a glare that gave his stomach a thousand butterflies.

Wooyoung got lost in his eyes for a few seconds. Cliche, he knows, but instead of their normal mocha brown color, it was an earthy tone, with all sorts of brown shades. This earth was different though, and Wooyoung felt like he could see every shade of emotion behind them. The fiery red of lust that was so close to swallowing the older up—or better yet, Hwan was about to swallow _him_ up if he didn't quit drooling over him.

Wooyoung finally complied in the shared moment of silence between them and let Hwan pull him up the stairs. He'd never been fucked at a party before, and if they happened to walk into a room where somebody else was getting it on, or somebody walked in on them, he'd probably never show his face at school again.

Hwan pressed his ear against a door before opening it and tugging his boyfriend inside, slamming the door behind them by shoving Wooyoung against it.

The pained yelp he was about to let out was muffled by Hwan's lips slamming against his own, a heavy breath escaping the older's nose. God, if Wooyoung thought he was screwed downstairs, he was absolutely _fucked_ in this random person's bedroom.

Wooyoung kissed the older back, tongue already swiping across his bottom lip in an eager impatience. He brought his hands up to tangle in Hwan's hair, pushing them together harder. At this point, they were both getting an obnoxiously large amount of teeth in each other's mouths, but neither dared to break it apart.

Hwan gripped onto Wooyoung's belt loops for the second time that night and slammed their bodies together. Wooyoung let out a shaky moan and seemed to lose himself for a second, which gave Hwan the opportunity to push his tongue into the younger's mouth.

After regaining his senses, Wooyoung pushed Hwan's tongue back with his own, and soon they were dancing together in the heat of each other's mouths, saliva all but dripping between them. Hwan let out a satisfied hum when Wooyoung bit his lip, although a lot harder than he normally would've.

They pushed themselves past the limits of needing oxygen until Wooyoung had to force their faces apart before he'd collapse onto the floor from not being able to breathe.

Hwan hooked his lips to the younger's jawline only milliseconds after they parted, leaving wet spots across the boy's jaw. Hwan was completely blinded by needs at this point, and all he could think of was making Wooyoung scream his name.

He moved down to the younger's neck and licked a stripe with his tongue before pressing his lips to a spot under Wooyoung's ear and biting it. He pushed himself closer to the boy and opened his lips more before pressing them down again, his tongue swiping over the spot each time.

Wooyoung's hands had made their way under Hwan's crop top, seeming to lose control themselves as they raked down the older's broad back with every noise that escaped Wooyoung's lips.

Once Hwan was pleased with the dark red spot that had formed under Wooyoung's ear, he moved to the younger's adam's apple. He let his tongue press against it before swooping down to suck on the spot for a few seconds.

Wooyoung's head had tilted back and was pressing rather harshly into the door behind him, but he didn't care as long as Hwan's lips stayed against his neck.

The older moved on to Wooyoung's collarbone, doing the same with them as he had with the rest of the boy's neck until there were several dark spots. He bit his lip in admiration of his artwork and Wooyoung's current state.

He was going to ruin that boy.

Hwan roughly gripped a section at the front of Wooyoung's baggy shirt, pulling him into his lips again, their tongues instantly clashing and fighting against each other. Wooyoung knew he couldn't win, but he tried every time, harshly letting his tongue make its way around every inch of Hwan's mouth, before he finally let the older win and kiss him senseless.

Wooyoung was seeing shades of grey by the time he was pulled off the door. He let out a breath of relief that only lasted a second before he was slammed against a dresser, the knobs that pierced his back immediately making him let out a startled cry.

Hwan had already managed to get his shirt off in the short time frame, and his hands were trailing up Wooyoung's chest, feeling every crevice in his abs as their lips met again. This time it was slightly less aggressive, Wooyoung holding onto the older's neck as their lips slotted together and shifted rhythmically, almost like a song that he could play on repeat and never tire of.

Wooyoung's shirt was slowly lifted, and they parted for a split second as Hwan pulled it over his head and tossed it carelessly behind him.

The older attached his lips to Wooyoung's collarbone again, causing the younger to throw his head back with a whine. Hwan let his hands trail to Wooyoung's hips, slamming their bodies together as he connected their mouths again.

Wooyoung's eyes fluttered as he moaned into Hwan's mouth, the other simply eating up the sound with ease. He felt the older's thigh slide up between his legs and had to fight back the urge to let out another sound.

As if it couldn't get any worse for Wooyoung, he felt Hwan's hand slide down his stomach, his cold fingers hitting every spot that ran chills up the younger's body. Hwan let his hand slip beneath the waistband of Wooyoung's underwear, and within seconds the younger had flung his head back hard enough to hit the dresser and sent his vision blurring for a moment. He choked out a whimper as Hwan started moving his hand up and down his cock, thumb stopping to dig into his slit until it was practically driving him mad.

Hwan groaned against Wooyoung's neck when the younger gripped onto his arm and squeezed it as he started moving it faster.

"H-Hwan I'm—"

His hand stopped, and he gave Wooyoung a smirk before capturing his lips again, his teeth attaching to the boy's bottom lip. He titled his head and pushed himself further until he heard—and felt—Wooyoung's back hit the dresser again.

The noises the younger kept making, aside from his whining because Hwan had removed his hand from his pants, were sending the older over the edge, and he finally gave in and started unbuttoning his pants.

Wooyoung watched him with a dazed expression as he kicked his pants across the floor.

"Better start on yours or I'll take care of them myself," Hwan muttered, his voice scratchy and deep.

Wooyoung nodded and began unbuttoning his jeans, fumbling with the zipper before trying to slide them off his thighs. He was definitely regretting wearing such tight jeans when Hwan's hand stopped his and he whispered "time's up, sweetheart."

The older slowly sunk down to his knees and hooked his fingers into Wooyoung's belt loops, pulling his jeans down slightly to reveal the beautiful tan skin underneath.

Hwan pressed his tongue against the inside of Wooyoung's thigh and sucked at the skin, giving a satisfied grin when the younger cried out and gripped onto his hair, pushing his face closer.

"Impatient, are we?"

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me already," Wooyoung retorted, his voice shaky with pleasure.

Hwan chuckled before pulling the younger's jeans down the rest of the way and then taking his briefs off afterwards. He stood up and placed his hands on the boy's hips.

He was in love with Wooyoung's state, his eyes half lidded and lips puffy and swollen. His hair was a disaster, and he was hardly holding himself up against the dresser.

Hwan pulled Wooyoung closer and smashed their lips together again, this time more messy than the rest as they kept missing each other's mouths, although not really caring. Hwan let his hands move to the younger's neck, fingers shifting the choker he still had on and pressing gently under both corners of his jaw.

Wooyoung felt like he was in absolute heaven when his head clouded up while Hwan kissed him roughly.

They finally pulled apart after a few seconds, Hwan's hands holding himself up against the dresser. They were panting heavily, and the older was staring into Wooyoung's eyes as if trying to decide something.

"Do you need prepping?" he asked quietly, even though it would be hard to hear him.

Wooyoung hesitantly shook his head, and Hwan wasn't even surprised. He walked across the room and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. Luckily for him, it had always been a known fact around the PEGARRI parties that half the bedrooms had lube somewhere in them.

"Mango? Really?" Hwan commented before shrugging and opening the bottle. He poured some onto his fingers before chucking the open bottle onto the bed and walking back over to Wooyoung.

He locked eyes with the younger as he spread the lube around his fingers before lathering it on his cock. Wooyoung's eyes fell, and Hwan chuckled lightly.

"You ready?"

Wooyoung nodded.

Hwan leaned in next to his ear and whispered, "Good, because you're not walking tomorrow."

The younger simply bit his lip and let out a squeak when Hwan grabbed his thighs and lifted him up, slamming his back against the dresser again.

Wooyoung choked on a cry and moved his hands to Hwan's back, nails scratching at the soft skin as the older pushed into him without a warning.

"Fucking h-hell," he whined, voice trembling.

Hwan snapped his hips up, and if it hadn't been for the loud ass party on the floor below them, he would've been worried that somebody definitely heard Wooyoung's cry.

He kept a steady pace, and every hit against Wooyoung's prostate left the younger with a euphoric bliss that started in his gut and spread to every part of his body.

Hwan moved his head down and kissed Wooyoung's stomach, sucking harder here and there so that the boy would have _plenty_ of marks across his chest and neck.

Wooyoung was letting out a mix between moans and cries and couldn't decide whether his hands would stay stabbing into his boyfriend's back or tangling into his hair.

Hwan shifted the younger and thrusted up faster, leaving Wooyoung whimpering loudly as he gripped onto the older's hair.

Wooyoung's back kept hitting the dresser with every movement, but he couldn't really complain with as much pleasure as he felt.

With one particularly rough thrust from Hwan, Wooyoung heard something on the dresser fall onto the floor, and it _definitely_ shattered.

The younger tried turning to look at it, but Hwan gripped his chin and yanked him closer, pressing their lips together in a sloppy kiss.

They stayed that way for a little while, trying to get their hands on whatever they could as their lips and tongues clashed together, all while Wooyoung was being fucked into oblivion.

The younger pulled away from the kiss and let his head fall backwards, Hwan immediately attaching to his neck and leaving more marks, drawing out sinful noises from the boy.

"I'm—" Wooyoung heavily exhaled, "'m close."

At those words Hwan went faster, a free hand moving to Wooyoung's cock and stroking it with the rhythm his hips had created.

That was enough to send Wooyoung over the edge, and he let out a strangled cry, back arching off the dresser behind him as he gripped tightly onto Hwan's biceps.

The older followed soon after, riding out his orgasm with a low moan. He buried his head in Wooyoung's neck, and the younger bit his bottom lip at the overstimulation.

When Hwan finally finished he breathed out heavily before pulling himself out of Wooyoung.

He walked over to one of the nightstands and picked up a tissue from the box before cleaning up Wooyoung's thighs and stomach.

"Help me get my pants on?" Wooyoung asked once the older had finished.

Hwan rolled his eyes before finding Wooyoung's discarded clothes and helping him—rather tediously—get his pants on.

He then put his own on and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist, drawing him in for a quick peck.

"You lost," Wooyoung taunted once they parted.


	5. Oh How the Tables Have Tabled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan and Wooyoung casually return to the party and ruin San’s evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwan isn’t meant to be a bitch or anything I promise...he’s just a dom🐸

"You lost," Wooyoung taunted once they parted.

Hwan's eyes widened for a split second before he shrugged.

"Don't care. I got something out of it, didn't I?" He lifted his brows at Wooyoung in amusement. "Besides, that choker looked really hot, and you can't expect me to control myself when you looked like a complete mess after kissing me."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCK ME AGAINST A DRESSER THOUGH. THERE'S A BED RIGHT THERE," Wooyoung whined, pressing their foreheads together.

"It doesn't seem...morally right to fuck on someone else's bed."

"WHAT ABOUT THE FLOOR? ANYTHING BUT THE DRESSER, GOOD GOD."

Hwan giggled and pressed another gentle kiss on Wooyoung's puffy lips, but the younger caught his bottom lip and pushed back. He grabbed Hwan by the waist and flipped him so that his back was against the dresser this time.

"Fuck, this _is_ painful," he admitted, the dresser's knobs stabbing into his spine.

Wooyoung let out a hum as he kissed down the older's neck, stopping in spots to lick and bite, happy when Hwan started heavily breathing.

"Keep that up, and you might end up giving me road head," the older groaned, his hand raking through Wooyoung's blond hair.

"I'm too tired for that. We should go back to the party. Everyone's probably left by now."

Wooyoung moved to get his shirt and quickly threw it over his head, laughing once he realized how stretched the neckline was.

"You stretched out my shirt," he deadpanned to Hwan, who had already gotten his crop top back on.

"That thing was already three times your size. I don't wanna hear it." Hwan took the younger by the hand and kissed his cheek.

Wooyoung made his way to the side of the dresser to see a glass dish on the floor in pieces. He grimaced at the thought of having to explain to someone how exactly the dish ended up broken.

There was a mirror next to the door that they passed on their way out of the room, Wooyoung examining his neck in the reflection.

"Jesus. You marked me up pretty good."

"Gotta make sure people know you're _all mine_ ," Hwan responded with a big smile, his chin resting on Wooyoung's shoulder and arms around his waist. "Could've fucked you up against that."

Wooyoung turned around with wide eyes.

"You broke a fucking dish just by using the dresser. I'd end up with several years of bad luck if you tried the mirror," he muttered.

Hwan laughed, and they walked out of the bedroom, fingers intertwined.

"Where the hell were you two?" a voice downstairs echoed once they made it back into the party area.

Wooyoung turned to see one of his friends standing there with a water bottle in his hand.

"Haneul! I thought you'd have ditched the party by now," he commented with a grin.

"I was just about to go up and lock myself in my room. I'm not really feeling the best, but I wanted to say bye before I went up to let death take me over."

"Actually," Wooyoung said with a light squeeze to Hwan's hand, "we were just about to head home."

"We were?" Hwan asked, voice low so that Haneul didn't hear him. He earned another squeeze to his hand, this time harder.

"Oh. Then I suppose I'll see you tomorrow for that coffee date," Haneul laughed before Wooyoung gave him a hug.

"I suppose you will. Have fun upstairs," he responded, and the three went their separate ways.

"You want to go home?" Hwan asked, a confused expression plastered across his face.

The younger let out a sigh.

"I'm really tired. And it fucking hurts to walk."

Hwan stifled a laugh and led him through the crowd.

"As you wish. Let's go find San and get his keys."

They maneuvered through the rooms, looking around for the older man and stopping for random drinks here and there. They finally found San in the living room on a couch receiving a lap dance from some sophomore boy.

"SAN," Hwan yelled over the music, smacking his brother on the shoulder. The older immediately pushed the boy on him away and stood up, straightening his clothes as he walked around the couch. His face was red as a tomato, and he folded his arms across his chest once he saw the couple.

"I thought you were straight," Wooyoung commented, brows furrowed in confusion.

"I—um—what do you two want," San choked out. He bit his lip as his eyes flickered between the idiots in front of him. When he looked closer, he could see hickeys all over Wooyoung's neck, and the poor boy looked like he'd been absolutely destroyed.

"Keys." Hwan held his hand out with a smile on his face.

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Wooyoung is tired," Hwan whined. "I can take him to the house then come back. I'll even text you when I get there, okay?"

San didn't know why the fuck he agreed to letting his brother drive his car when he was definitely drunk, but before he had the chance to process his actions, Hwan was walking out the front door of the frat house with his car keys.


	6. Tomato Tomoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan gets the road head he wanted...except the car is most definitely parked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never given a blow job thank u and good night

"Are you cold?" Hwan asked as he leaned over the center console to retrieve his hoodie from the backseat. "I have this if you want it."

Wooyoung nodded with a tired smile, his blond hair bouncing up and down with the movement, reminding Hwan of a butterfly. Or better yet, the butterflies in his stomach. He watched Wooyoung's shirt inch up as the younger lifted the maroon colored hoodie over his head. His neck was still displayed, and Hwan had to wet his lips at the sight of all the bruising that was already starting to form.

"Do you need something, baby?" Wooyoung asked once he caught Hwan's chocolate eyes practically staring into his soul.

"Mm...just might," the older replied. His eyes swooped all over Wooyoung's body, admiring the way his hair was disheveled, the way his thighs were stretching his jeans, the smirk that was plastered across his face as he caught his tongue between his teeth.

Wooyoung leaned towards the driver's seat, his hands supporting his weight on the center console. He pressed a kiss to Hwan's neck and let out a soft laugh.

"You weren't joking about getting road head, huh?" Wooyoung lifted a hand and let it slowly slide down Hwan's crop top until his fingertips brushed against the older's bare side.

Hwan shivered at the contact of Wooyoung's fingers on his skin as his neck heated up, the younger still breathing against his ear.

"I'll give you what you want, but we have to be quick," Wooyoung whispered, his voice hoarse from their previous activities. Hwan nodded in return and messed with the seat controls, making sure there was enough room for Wooyoung to fit wherever the hell he wanted to.

The younger shifted so that he was straddling Hwan's lap, his hands carefully tracing shapes all over the boy's jeans. He let his fingertips linger against the outline of Hwan's cock, watching in satisfaction as the older's head fell back, a small grunt escaping his lips.

Hwan bit back a moan as Wooyoung took his waist band and pulled it down, moving to the side so he could push the older's clothes further down his legs.

Wooyoung shifted to his knees, inwardly groaning when the steering wheel was against his back; he was seriously going to end up with so many bruises along his spine at this rate. He reached up and gripped Hwan's already leaking cock in his hand, fingers snaking up and down the length.

"Wooyo—" Hwan was cut off when the younger took his entire cock into his mouth, gag reflex threatening to act up when Hwan hit the back of his throat. The older let out a cry, his hips instantly bucking up. Wooyoung gagged and lifted his head with a dark expression.

"S-Sorry. Fuck." Hwan gripped onto the younger's hair and pushed him down further, as if there was anything left to take in.

Wooyoung pushed his fingers into Hwan's hips, humming around the older when the spots starting turning darker.

"P-Please, Wooyoung. Just g-go already."

Wooyoung inhaled deeply through his nose before lifting his head and slamming down, Hwan's hips meeting him halfway.

"C-Can I?" Hwan questioned, his eyes glossy. Wooyoung nodded, although not knowing whether he'd be able to last through Hwan literally fucking his throat.

The older quickly snapped his hips up, stuttering out a deep moan as he felt the back of Wooyoung's throat closing around the tip of his cock. He thrusted harder, hands grounding themselves in Wooyoung's hair rather than around his throat.

Wooyoung let his hands travel across Hwan's body as his throat was literally getting destroyed. He hummed at the noises coming from his boyfriend as his head pushed against the seat, just being driven further with Wooyoung's actions.

After a minute or so, Hwan's stomach finally pooled up with an intense heat that spread across his body. He was sure his face was the color of a tomato as he came down Wooyoung's throat with a cry, legs shaking as the younger sucked him until there wasn't anything left.

Hwan laid there for a few moments as Wooyoung got up, wiping his mouth before pressing a soft kiss to Hwan's forehead.

"You look cute all exhausted," the younger commented. He lifted Hwan's pants back up his legs, and the older slid them on, his seat coming back up soon after.

"Home?" Hwan asked, a hand wiping at his sweaty forehead. He watched Wooyoung put his seatbelt on and started the car.

"Home." 


	7. Smudged Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, San definitely should not have given the boys his keys because Hwan is, in retrospect, really fucking dumb.

Hwan let his hand slide to his boyfriend's thigh out of habit. He pulled onto the road and began driving. The roads were dark and quiet, a lot of people either sleeping or partying this late at night. The only noise was the slight buzzing of streetlights and a light drizzle of rain.

The radio softly played a song, and Wooyoung hummed with it, his hands enveloping Hwan's hand on his thigh and messing with the ring on his pinky.

"How long are you gonna be back at the party after dropping me off?" the younger asked with a pouty face. He twisted Hwan's ring and slid it off his finger before pushing it back on.

"Not too long hopefully. Need to come home and give you cuddles," Hwan responded with a big smile, his hand gently squeezing Wooyoung's thigh.

"Don't you still have to go back to your own frat and take me to my apartment? My roommate will think I've gone missing." Wooyoung forced out a laugh at the idea of his roommate frantically searching around for him when he was all snuggled up in one of the frat houses.

Hwan shrugged and turned onto another road, his grip on the steering wheel tightening as he slightly went over the center line.

"San said I could crash at his place. Just text your roommate saying you're staying with me~" Hwan looked to his right and gave the him a wink, the younger turning a bright shade of red.

The ride was silent for a few minutes until Wooyoung—who'd been too hyperactive for his liking—noticed something.

"Baby, why aren't you wearing your seatbelt?" he asked the older. He tapped the rhythm to the song on the radio on the back of Hwan's hand as he waited for an answer.

"It's fine. We're almost there anyways."

Wooyoung frowned at the response he got but decided to just leave it be.

"Promise you'll wear it back to the PEGGARI house?" He lifted Hwan's hand up to his lips and pressed light kisses against his knuckles.

Hwan nodded absentmindedly and sped up slightly, eyebrows furrowing as he zoned in on the road. One of his neck veins was popping out, and he looked indecisive, eyes flickering back and forth between the speedometer and the road, then to other objects around the road.

Wooyoung sleepily let his head tilt back, enjoying the noise of rain hitting the windshield, which was louder than it had been beforehand. He felt Hwan's grip on his thigh tighten but ignored it for the sake of his sleep.

Bad idea.

"Shit," Hwan whispered under his breath suddenly, his hand leaving Wooyoung's thigh in a quick attempt to grip the wheel.

Wooyoung's eyes shot open, and he looked in front of him with wide eyes. Hwan had the car halfway over the center line, and another car was speeding up towards them.

The younger was too stunned to say anything, so he sat in shock as Hwan yanked the wheel as hard as he could to his right.

The next couple minutes were a blur for Wooyoung. His head fucking hurt, and he felt like he'd just been slapped in the face with a bag of flour. Looking up with fogged vision, he noticed that his air bag was laying in a heap against the dashboard.

"Fuck," Wooyoung muttered to nobody in particular, his voice deep and scratchy sounding. He shifted to undo his seatbelt, but a sharp pain pierced through his side, making him cry out loudly.

Wooyoung finally got his seatbelt undone after a moment of regulating his breathing and looked around. The car was hardly illuminated aside from a couple lights in front of them, and it was pouring rain now.

It looked as if maybe they'd hit a pole—the front of the car looked awkwardly damaged, and something was laying in the middle of the road. The car that had been driving towards them in the other lane was nowhere in sight.

"Hwan? D-Did we hit someth—" Wooyoung couldn't physically make a sound as he looked to his left and saw his boyfriend slumped over the steering wheel. A heavy wave of fear immediately rushed over him.

"Hwan? HWAN. SHIT. OH GOD." He pushed himself over, ignoring the excruciating pain convulsing from every single part of his body. The edge of the center console was painfully stabbing into his rib cage, and he bit back a cry at the feeling. He'd definitely fucked up his ribs. "Baby, can you please lift your head? Please, fuck."

Wooyoung held his breath as he felt around for the older's hand, his own seeming to hit something sharp in the process. When he finally found it, he held it in his own, biting his lip. He could feel a faint pulse, but why wasn't Hwan moving?

"Baby..." Wooyoung whispered, the word barely coming out before a choked sob. His heart was racing as he lifted the hand that wasn't intertwined with Hwan's. He ran it through the older's hair, eyes watering over with tears that dripped onto the driver's seat.

"Hey, c-can you say something? Hwan—" Wooyoung brushed the hair out of the older's face and immediately brought his hand to his mouth, a noise resembling the mixture of a cry and a scream crawling up his throat.

There was a gash in Hwan's forehead that was dripping blood onto the steering wheel and his pants. His nose looked like it was bruising already, and the pretty blue eyeshadow around his eyes was faded and mixing with the blood.

"Baby, your new pants," Wooyoung forced out with a fake smile that was slowly quivering as he lifted his boyfriend's head from the steering wheel. After pressing a soft but lingering kiss to Hwan's bruised nose, he looked at the boy's closed eyes and let his head fall against the older's.

"Hwan, please," he cried out, choking on air as he shivered, a mix between the coldness surrounding him and the tears rolling down his cheeks. One fell onto Hwan's cheek, and the younger wiped it off with a trembling thumb, exhaling shakily as more fell. Wooyoung's thumb left a streak of blood, and he bundled up the end of Hwan's hoodie sleeve to wipe it off, grimacing at how the fabric took in the blood as if it was part of the hoodie.

"W-Why did I let you drive? Fucking idiot." Wooyoung pinched the bridge of his nose as more tears fell. "Baby, can you please wake up? I know your head probably hurts, but please _please_. We still have to cuddle and bother San all night..."

Wooyoung squeezed Hwan's hand and felt his stomach drop. He shifted two fingers to the older's neck and choked out a loud gasp, feeling as if his heart was caught in his throat.

Why wasn't there a pulse? Surely Hwan wasn't...

"HWAN, THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY _PLEASE_ ," Wooyoung screamed out, his head falling in defeat as he let the tears flow. His chest hiccuped with every cry, his heart feeling like somebody took a thousand sharp knives to it and was just twisting.

Wooyoung's head was pounding, his vision not getting any clearer as time went on. His eyes burned as tears fell from them, dripping onto Hwan's lifeless body. He didn't even move to wipe them off.

He was freezing and sweating at the same time, and all he wanted was Hwan's warmth, for the older to embrace him tightly and run a hand through his hair. For him to tell Wooyoung everything is okay and that they could still cuddle once they got back to the house.

Wooyoung choked out a loud sob at the thought of Hwan sitting up right then and comforting him. He held the older closer and squeezed his eyes shut as the pain in his head worsened and his stomach twisted in knots, all the alcohol he'd consumed threatening to make an appearance.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The temptation to name this chapter “shawty fire burnin on the dance floor” was very very strong


	8. East Manhattan Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwan has yet to return to the party, and San isn’t doing too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, I apologize for that last chapter.

San was laying on the floor in one of the upstairs bathrooms of the PEGGARI house—the one connected to Jackson's bedroom.

Jackson walked in with a washcloth and wiped at the younger's face, collecting all the sweat that had been on his forehead.

"When you said you didn't feel good, I didn't actually think you'd throw up in my fucking bathtub," Jackson commented with a laugh. He'd already cleaned out the tub while San was laying on the floor trying not to have a heat stroke.

"Seriously, what's up with you? Usually your alcohol intake is pretty well-handled." Jackson sat on the toilet lid and helped San sit up, feeling the younger's forehead when he rested his head against Jackson's knee.

"I'm worried."

Jackson's eyebrows raised as he let out a light chuckle.

"Choi San is worried? That's a new one." San lifted his head up and locked their eyes together, his watery eyes making Jackson soften up. "What's bothering you?"

"Hwan and Wooyoung."

Jackson had to stifle another laugh so he wasn't thrown a dirty look by the younger. He bit his bottom lip and looked around the bathroom.

"Come on, man. They worry _all_ of us," Jackson mumbled, confused as to what exactly San was getting at. Of course, he'd always been really protective of his brother, but he was never this worked up about it.

San shook his head and closed his eyes, inhaling sharply as a headache seemed to be forming behind his eyelids.

"Hwan said he'd text me once he got to the house. It's been 15 minutes since they left, and I haven't gotten a text yet. It doesn't take that long to get there," San muttered, a hand wiping at his forehead before it was replaced with the cloth still in Jackson's hold.

"Those two are wild. They could've gotten caught up with each other," the older commented, trying to offer San a reassuring smile.

Everyone knew how Hwan and Wooyoung were. There was definitely a high chance that they'd ended up lost in each other's arms and had completely forgotten about texting San.

San was quiet for a few minutes, savoring the feeling of Jackson brushing his hands through the his hair. When he finally said something, his voice was quiet and raspy.

"Can I go home?"

Jackson frowned at him, knowing San would _never_ want to leave a party unless he was feeling like absolute shit.

"Yeah...yeah. I'll drive you home," he responded, already getting to his feet. With how panicked San seemed, Jackson himself was becoming a little on edge as time creeped by.

He helped the younger stand and led him into his bedroom helping him slip back on his recently discarded shirt. They then made their way out of the bedroom, Jackson locking it after exiting.

San's head pounded as he was led downstairs and through a crowd of people.

"I need to go find Jaebum and let him know I'm leaving. Take my keys and go sit in the car, yeah?"

San slowly nodded before taking the keys from Jackson and beginning his journey to the older's car in the pouring rain.

Jackson moved through the people in the kitchen until he found Jaebum still serving cocktails behind the counter.

"What's up, Jackson?"

"I need to talk to you," the younger yelled over the loud music. He hopped over the counter and pulled Jaebum into a corner of the kitchen.

"I'm taking San home."

"You're what?" Jaebum asked in disbelief. Everyone knew how much of a sucker for parties San was.

"For one, he threw up in my bathroom."

"WHAT?" the older repeated. "He's not sick, is he?"

Jackson shook his head.

"He let Hwan and Wooyoung take his car home, and he's panicking because Hwan hasn't texted him. It's been almost 20 minutes now," he responded, the reality actually sinking in this time and leaving him more worried.

Jaebum frowned with a sigh. He moved Jackson to the side and opened the fridge to grab out a water bottle. He handed it to the younger and smiled.

"Tell him to get some water in his system. Hopefully it'll keep his stomach at bay while you guys drive to his house," Jaebum said before waving Jackson off and going back to his bar services.

When Jackson slid into the driver's seat of his car, he noticed San was staring off into the road, phone in one hand.

"Drink some water, man. I'll get us there as soon as possible."

San took the water and opened it, slowly taking a couple sips. Jackson smiled at his effort, even if he didn't drink much.

The car ride was mostly silent besides some news channel on the radio talking about the rain. San stared out the window, zoning out as they turned onto another street.

_"There has been a car accident towards the south portion of East Manhattan Drive...presumably more than one person inside the car...collided with a pole..."_

San's head flew up, and he immediately turned the volume up on the radio.

_"Tonight's weather is just going to get worse, so we advise all drivers to be careful on the roads, as they're very slippery."_

"Th-the accident," San muttered, his mouth going dry. He didn't even have to say anything else for Jackson to speed up the car, driving towards East Manhattan Drive, a road not far from the ELOIS house.

Before they even pulled onto the street, Jackson could already see flashing lights. He slowed the car and came to a stop at the curb, San already opening his door and flying out of the car before it was even stopped all the way.

San could see paramedics with stretchers going over to the car and was running in an instant with only one thing running through his head.

_That's my fucking car._


	9. Something’s Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San reaches the accident scene and is welcomed with absolute hell.

"HWAN," San screamed, pushing through a group of firefighters.

Someone grabbed San's arm and yanked him backwards; he tripped over his own feet and landed in a puddle on the road.

Suddenly Jackson was behind him, helping him to his feet. He pushed the older away with a loud sob as he watched the paramedics carry Wooyoung—who seemed to be fighting against them—out of the passenger side of the car.

"WOOYOUNG!"

The blond's head turned his direction, and San felt his heart crumple to pieces. Something was wrong. Something was _horribly_ wrong.

San was frozen in place when he heard Wooyoung start screaming for Hwan. The younger's voice was hoarse, and he stumbled on every other word, as if he wasn't even fully registering what was coming from his mouth.

"San, come here," Jackson said, his voice shaking. The younger obliged, tears running down his face. He backed up and felt Jackson's arms circle around him and hold him tight.

"W-Where's Hwan?" he asked. His voice cracked in the middle, and his throat burned from trying not to cry.

As if to answer his question, another stretcher was rolled to one of the ambulances there.

San immediately ran from Jackson's arms, the older not doing anything to stop him as he pushed through all the paramedics who were yelling at him.

All San could hear above the sirens and pouring rain was Wooyoung's screams echoing through his head. He wanted to comfort the younger and hold him close, telling him it was okay. But he didn't even know how badly Hwan was hurt yet.

And if Wooyoung was screaming _that hard_ , Hwan must have been in bad shape.

"Sir, we need you to step back," one of the medics yelled over the sirens and rain, but all San could hear was his heart pounding and thousands of thoughts running through his head.

He stood there in shock as he looked onto the stretcher and saw his brother laying unconscious, his clothes bloody and wet from the rain.

"O-Oh my god, Hwan."

One of the medics looked up at him in surprise before pulling her mask down so she could speak clearly.

"Do you know this man?" she asked San, a finger pointing at Hwan's body on the stretcher. San didn't look up from the boy but gave her a heartless nod as tears dripped from his cheeks.

"He's m-my brother," he replied, hardly even audible to the medic. She gave him a nod as she pulled some of the straps over Hwan's body and tightened them.

"What about the boy in the ambulance?"

San hesitantly followed as the medics wheeled Hwan away, his hand gripping his brother's as he stared at the oxygen mask on the younger's face. It didn't even look like his chest was moving at all, and San felt his stomach drop.

"That's his boyfriend, Wooyoung."

The medic nodded and pulled her mask back up before helping load Hwan's stretcher into the back of another ambulance.

"C-Can I ride with him?" San asked eagerly, the panic of what may become of Hwan setting in and leaving him shaky. He could hardly form words or thoughts; all he wanted was to make sure his brother was okay.

The medic shook her head, brows furrowing.

"He needs special treatment, and we can't have anyone in the way."

"Can I at least ride with Wooyoung?" San bit back more tears as the medic gave him a sympathetic expression. "P-Please I have to make sure at least he's okay."

The medic finally nodded after staring at him blankly for a minute. She looked up at the ambulance Wooyoung was hauled into and quickly said, "You better hurry. Tell them Doctor Liz sent you."

San thanked her and ran off towards the ambulance, not even sparing a glance at Johnny, who was standing a bit away and watching the scene fold out in front of him, heart racing at what could become of the two injured boys.

"Doctor Liz sent you?" A male medic asked, not even looking at San as he helped another medic out with getting Wooyoung an oxygen mask and an IV.

"Y-Yes, sir. This is my brother's boyfriend. My brother is in the other ambulance...." San looked to his right only to see that the other vehicle was gone, and he felt himself starting to panic.

"Get in. We need to go. He's losing blood."

San pulled himself into the back of the ambulance and took a seat next to the stretcher Wooyoung was hardly conscious on.

"Where....where's H-Hwan?" Wooyoung asked, his voice hardly there at all from how much he'd been screaming and the oxygen mask covering it.

"He's on his way to the hospital. It's okay, Wooyoung," San mumbled shakily, his lip trembling at the thought of Hwan's condition. He reached his hands out and took one of Wooyoung's, stroking a thumb over the back of it to comfort him.

"San....what did we hit...."

"It was just a s-stupid pole," San said quickly in attempt to hide the fact that he was crying again. His heart rate picked up, and he didn't even notice he was squeezing Wooyoung's hand until one of the medics sent him a glare for fucking up the younger's blood flow. He released the boy's hand and gently set it on the stretcher, giving it a small pat before he leaned back and stared out the window opposite from him.

"Sir, can you give us your name?" a medic asked, standing before San with a clipboard and pen.

"I-It's Choi San."

He nodded and wrote something down on the paper.

"Are you perhaps the guardian of this young man?"

San hesitantly shook his head with a frown. From the years Hwan had been dating Wooyoung, he'd learned quite a bit about the younger. One thing being the fact that his family was in a completely different country and didn't have the kind of money to be flying out and paying for Wooyoung's hospital bills.

"His parents are in another country..."

The medic let out a heavy sigh and nodded.

"His hospital bill will be quite the payment....how about the other boy? Do you know his guardians?"

"I-I'm his guardian." The medic lifted a brow at San, so he continued, "Our parents...they um...died in a house fire a long time ago."

The man nodded again and clicked his pen closed.

San directed his attention down to Wooyoung and felt his heart break at how pale the younger boy was. His blond hair was soaked from the rain, and the grey hoodie he was wearing had blood stains on the sleeves.

"It's all gonna be okay, Wooyoung," San forced out with a few voice cracks in the middle, biting his lip as his eyes glazed over and tears dripped down his cheeks.


	10. Stripping In a Hospital Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu and Jackson arrive at the hospital to pour all their love onto San.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mingyu sounds like a bit of a bitch in this, but i promise it’s just bc he’s not the type of emotional touchy-feely guy<3

San sat in the waiting room of the hospital, head in his hands as he tried regaining his senses. He had a massive headache, and all he wanted was to fall asleep and wake up to see Hwan and Wooyoung back to normal again.

Wooyoung had slipped into unconsciousness on the ride to the hospital and was rushed into the emergency room as soon as they had arrived. San hadn't heard anything about his brother yet, which made his panic even worse.

A buzz in his pocket caused San to lift his head from his hands, the bright lights in the hospital killing his head. He grabbed his phone with shaky hands and hit the answer button.

"San? Is everything okay?" Jackson asked from the other end of the phone. His voice was quiet and sounded worried.

Before San could get a word out, a heavy sob escaped his lips, and he inhaled a shaky breath as he attempted covering his mouth with his hands to keep in any unwanted noises.

"You know what, don't talk. Me and Mingyu will be there as soon as possible. Are you in the ER waiting room?"

"Y-Yeah," San exhaled, hands moving to cover his eyes in attempt to stop the tears from falling.

"We're on the way. Stay strong, okay, San?"

San nodded and let out another sob, his pounding headache worsening as he cried into his hands. The phone call ended, and he rested his elbows on his knees as he stared at the door to the hallway that led to the ER.

He hadn't seen Hwan since the scene of the accident, and it made his head spin just thinking about where they may have taken the boy.

Within a couple minutes, San heard footsteps and hushed whispers, and he looked up with blurry vision to see Jackson and Mingyu. They'd already changed from the party and were wearing sweatpants and tshirts. Mingyu held a walmart bag in one hand and took a seat next to San.

Mingyu's hand immediately went to the younger's back, his long fingers gently gliding up and down the fabric of San's shirt. It wasn't the first time something like this had happened to him, and Mingyu suddenly felt really guilty for still having all of his close family still with him. Without Hwan, San was literally nothing; he had no family, only the other boys from ELOIS.

Jackson squatted in front of the two with a frown that soon turned into a quivering scowl. He was the best yet the worst at the same time with comforting his friends. In the nicest way possible, Jackson would be the last person Mingyu would invite to any event other than a party. The man truly couldn't keep from crying if somebody else did, and Mingyu would be lying if he said he didn't find crying annoying. Until now—that is—when San had his head in his hands, his entire body violently trembling.

"San, I brought some water and a change of clothes for you," Mingyu suddenly said, gesturing to the Walmart bag in his free hand. Inside was a pair of sweatpants and a random shirt, along with a couple bottles of water.

San didn't even have the energy to lift his head and look, and Mingyu sighed. There was no way in _hell_ he would help anyone change into their clothes in the waiting room for the ER. He wouldn't even want to help someone change their clothes, especially since San's were soaking wet from the rain and probably had somebody's blood somewhere on them.

San wasn't just anybody. No, he was Mingyu's best friend, which made him feel obligated to help the poor guy, even if he was sacrificing his own comfort.

Jackson sat on the tile with his legs crossed, silently laughing to himself while Mingyu struggled to yank San's shirt over his head. Once it was finally freed, rainwater went flying everywhere, and his shirt was thrown across the room (read: at Jackson's face).

"Seriously?" Jackson whined after punching the sopping wet shirt away from himself. The water was fucking cold, and the AC blowing through the hospital most _definitely_ did not help him warm up.

San now sat shirtless and sulking, his damp back pressed against the wall and the water from his hair dripping onto the seat below him. He quite obviously had goosebumps and was freezing, but he still gave Mingyu a displeased look when the older held up a dry shirt for him to put on.

San finally lifted his arms up, and Mingyu pulled the shirt over his head with ease. Afterwards, San went back to leaning motionless against the wall.

"What am I, your mom? Jackson, you get his pants."

Jackson gave him a threatening expression but stood up anyways. He took the clean sweatpants from the bag and tossed them next to San before grabbing the poor guy by his waistband and yanking down with the force of 100 men.

It worked, much to Mingyu's surprise and perhaps San's too, for the youngest let out air through his nose. Mingyu took it as a way of expressing his amusement because it was probably the closest thing to a laugh they were going to hear for a while.

Once he was finally dressed in dry clothes, Jackson took San's old shirt and used it to attempt drying his hair a little so that it wasn't dripping everywhere. Mingyu opened one of the water bottles and held it up to San's lips with a friendly smile, and his smile grew when the younger took a small sip of the drink.

"Now, I need you both to relax for me," Mingyu muttered, patting a hand on San's thigh. "Jackson, have a seat. It's been quite the night, and you can't tell me you're not tired."

"And what if I do?"

"Jackson, sit your ass down." Mingyu smacked a palm against the seat to his right.

With both boys on either side of him, Mingyu smiled in content. San's head fell on his shoulder, and he felt the younger let out a shaky sigh.

"Do you think Hwan is okay?" San asked softly. His voice was barely there, and even Jackson probably couldn't catch what he said.

"We'll just hope for the best," Mingyu replied. He put his hand on top of one of San's and sighed. "I'm sorry you have to go through this again."


	11. Kim Mingyu Doesn’t Show Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu receives the bad and the somewhat good news and dreads the moment San wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg what is this??? my brain is giving me ideas for once?? ITS A MIRACLE

Mingyu prepared for the worst when he saw a doctor make her way through the emergency room doors with a tight expression. Although he was awful with emotions, he had always been decent at reading people, and it was obvious that something bad happened.

"Choi San?" she asked, hands in the pockets of her coat as her eyes flicked between the three boys currently sitting in the chairs along the wall.

Mingyu looked to his left where San was deadweight on his shoulder, then to his right where Jackson had his chin shoved into his own chest. He then looked up at the doctor and bit his bottom lip.

"That's this guy," he gestured with his head towards San, "but if it's bad news would you mind letting him sleep a little longer? He's a bit shaken up already, and he could use some rest."

The doctor let out a sigh and nodded with pursed lips. The way she anxiously looked at San's sleeping form gave everything away; something happened, and whatever it was, San was _not_ going to like it.

"Unless you need him," Mingyu quickly added as the doctor looked down at her shoes. She glanced up and seemed to force a smile as she shook her head.

"There's nothing he'd be able to do, um...." She moved her head around, as if looking for a name tag.

"Mingyu."

The doctor let out a light laugh. "Mingyu."

She then turned to leave but stopped halfway and looked back at the boys.

"Would you like to know the news before your friend wakes up?"

Mingyu must've given her a look like he thought she was insane, and she continued, "You'd probably like to know, and you seem as if you'd be better at telling him than I would. You're his friend after all."

He finally nodded, thinking to himself that it couldn't possibly be _that_ bad. But oh boy, was he wrong.

The doctor held out a clipboard that she'd apparently been holding the whole time, although Mingyu completely overlooked it. He took it in his right hand and slowly pulled it close enough to read.

Mingyu never cried. It was a known fact that he did _not_ get emotional, and he simply stayed away from anything involving any sort of emotional attachment. Sure, he'd been sad a few times, angrily upset even, but he never cried. Kim Mingyu didn't show emotions.

Until now, when he looked at the paper, then up at the doctor, and back down at the paper again. When his eyes met the doctor's a second time, they were glossed over in warm tears, distorting his vision slightly.

The doctor looked a little shocked, but for the most part, she was expecting it.

"Mingyu—"

"Oh my god," he breathed out shakily, his voice cracking uneasily as if even he himself couldn't believe that he was showing any emotion.

Mingyu looked back down at the paper and sniffed loudly, willing the tears that were now on the paper to disappear. He dragged his thumb across a wet spot and cringed at the way the ink smeared.

"Y-You didn't mix anything up? Maybe that's not him?" Mingyu looked up at the nurse with desperation in the tears that slid down his cheeks. He tried his hardest to keep his composure; San may be a deep sleeper, but it was hard to tell when he would suddenly wake up.

"I'm so sorry, Mingyu."

Mingyu's eyes met the paper again, and he scanned over the same words for what felt like the hundredth time.

_Choi Hwan: pronounced dead upon arrival_

He couldn't tell San. He couldn't tell anybody. Hwan was all the poor guy had left, and it was going to completely destroy him if he found out. Maybe he could punch San hard enough in the head to make him forget anything ever happened. Maybe he should just take him home right now. Maybe—

"Mingyu, would you like an update on the other patient as well? San mentioned that he was in a relationship with Hwan, and I figured they were also close," the doctor said quietly, not wanting to push Mingyu's emotions any further.

Mingyu looked up with wide eyes, panic setting in at the idea that Wooyoung might not even be alive either. He nodded nonetheless, hoping that the boy was at least somewhat okay. Anything was better than dead.

"Jung Wooyoung...he's breathing, but he's been unconscious ever since the ambulance ride. We've been keeping track of his vitals, and everything seems as normal as it would be for someone who suffered a car accident, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Mingyu let out a sigh of relief because thank _god_ , Wooyoung was still alive.

"He suffered a pretty severe concussion and has a few broken ribs as well as a high fever, most likely from the heavy amounts of stress he was going through while conscious."

The thought of how horrible Wooyoung must've felt when he was awake sent a spark of empathy through Mingyu, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"And from the way things are looking," the doctor frowned at the floor, "he might be in a coma for some time, so we've moved him to the ICU."

Mingyu looked back down at the clipboard in his lap before holding it out to the doctor.

"Thank you. I'll make sure San receives the news as lightly as possible," he said with a smile, and the doctor took the clipboard and entered the emergency room in a matter of seconds, not wanting to stick around any longer in case San woke up.

The worst part of her job always came when they lost patients, and the fact that Hwan had died before they even got to the hospital made her feel even worse because there was nothing they could do to save him. She was partly relieved that San had been asleep and hoped that Mingyu could ease him through whatever emotions he ended up with after finding out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got kind of emotional writing this for some reason, but the real heartbreak is coming later hehe


	12. Hold Me Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu breaks the news to San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so as i’m imagining this, i can totally picture san just like completely breaking down but it’s so difficult to convey all that into words, so hopefully u can picture it<3

Mingyu had been sitting silently with a heavy heart, his eyes trained on the chairs across the hall for what felt like hours. He had absolutely no idea what time it was, although it was definitely past their curfew. Surely the college would give a little leeway for something like this, right?

Only when he felt something shift against his left shoulder did Mingyu look away from the chairs. His eyes met San's, and the sleepy boy just looked so so pitiful that he didn't even know if he'd be able to say anything to him without getting emotional again.

Mingyu didn't even know how he got himself so worked up, but maybe it was the thought of how San would react that triggered it. Maybe San's agonizing screams would wake Wooyoung from his onconscious state, or maybe Hwan would magically sit up and look around after hearing the heart wrenching sounds. He knew neither would happen, but he couldn't help imagining just how bad San's reaction was going to be.

"H-Hi."

San squinted up at him and leaned away, rubbing his eyes with a big yawn. He looked so small and tense that Mingyu was afraid that even the littlest conversation would break him. San had always been fragile, and Mingyu had seen him break several times, but nothing would amount to this.

Once he pulled his hands away from his eyes and saw that Mingyu was still giving him the same worried look that he had been ever since he woke up, San felt his heart drop.

"Mingyu?"

His voice was quiet and laced with so much uncertainty, and Mingyu almost considered calling the doctor back out because how in the world was he supposed to do this? How do you just tell your best friend that the last family he had was gone?

"San...um..."

San immediately reached for the older's hands, and Mingyu could feel his pulse racing between their palms. This was awful; San was already freaking out and all he'd said was his name.

"The nurse came out while you were asleep."

San's eyes widened, and he said in a soft voice, "Why didn't you wake me?"

"You needed that sleep, and I figured I'd wait to tell you the news until you were a little more rested." Mingyu mumbled. He knew he sounded dumb, and he truly didn't have a decent excuse for San. He hadn't woken San up because he was finally at peace while sleeping, and he didn't want to ruin that with the announcement from the doctor.

But now that San was awake, he didn't know if he could bring himself to say it. He was all out of excuses as San's big eyes bored into his own.

"Wooyoung is unconscious," Mingyu started with the easier news first, "and they think that he'll be in a coma for some time."

He tensed up as he watched San clench his jaw and take a deep breath. It was obvious that he was trying so hard to hold everything in, and it made Mingyu's heart hurt.

"H-Hwan um..."

He didn't want to say it, he _couldn't_ say it. Not with San looking at him like he was barely holding himself together. Not with him knowing that the second the word _dead_ came from his mouth, San's strong facade that he was trying so hard to maintain was going to shatter like glass. Not with San holding onto his hand like it was the only thing he had left.

"I'm so so sorry, San," was all he got out before the facade completely broke with one shaky exhale, and soon San had completely broken.

He squeezed Mingyu's hand, and his unsteady breaths turned into gasps for air that his lungs just wouldn't let in. His cold hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in it with a heart wrenching scream dripping from his trembling lips.

San's knees hit the ground, and he let a hand slip from his hair to hold himself up, his entire body shaking. Mingyu slid to the floor with him, arms immediately wrapping themselves around San's head and holding the broken boy against his chest.

_Breathe_ , he urged, although in his head where San couldn't hear it. He's sure that if he said it aloud the words wouldn't have even been registered at all.

San desperately gripped Mingyu's shirt as he felt all his emotions come crashing down on him at once. He felt like he was a little kid again, clinging onto the doctor after hearing that his parents were dead. Hwan was all he had left.

Mingyu felt himself tear up again as San's loud cries were swallowed up by his shirt.

"I-I shouldn't," San let out a wet cough, "have l-let him come to-to the party." He coughed again, and a choked out sob followed.

"San, no." Mingyu put his hands on the boy's cheeks and lifted his head to look into his eyes. San looked awful—his lips were trembling as little whines escaped from them, he had snot and tears everywhere, and his eyes were starting to get red. "Don't ever blame yourself, okay? Nothing was your fault."

Mingyu felt his heart break as San's head drooped downwards and his breath hitched, warm tears trickling onto his hands that were still on the boy's cheeks.

"I'm s-sorry," he whispered, following it up with a violent inhale that sounded more like a loud sniff, his head falling back against Mingyu's chest.

Mingyu sat quietly with a worried expression etched across his face. He moved one hand into San's hair and gently carded his fingers through it as the younger hiccuped and cried in his arms, loud coughs and sniffs going straight into his shirt. His other hand was against San's back, holding him as close as he could.

It was a wonder that Jackson hadn't woken up yet from San's loud sobs that still echoed down the hall, even with Mingyu's attempts to hush his crying some.

Mingyu sat on the cold tile until his legs went numb, and he kept his spot even after most of his body was rejecting being in the same position for so long. San's cried had slowly died down to little whimpers and sniffs, but Mingyu kept stroking his hair and holding him close, afraid that he'd break again if he let him go.


End file.
